This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Heads-up-displays (“HUDs”) are used in vehicles, such as commercial or passenger cars and trucks, to provide occupants with information without having to take their eyes off the road. This information can include, for example, vehicle speed, fuel level, fuel efficiency, vehicle statistics, pedestrian warnings, obstacle warnings, time of day, route guidance, navigation, road conditions, traffic alerts, news, music or entertainment information, communications, and most any other information that occupants may desire. As HUDs become more common in mass produced vehicles, it is advantageous to be able to assemble the HUDs quickly and cost effectively.
HUD assemblies typically include a display module connected to a main circuit board by a controlling circuit board, and various other wires or connectors. Prior HUD assemblies required an assembly worker to hold the display module, the controlling circuit board, and various other connectors with one hand while making delicate wiring connections with the other hand. This task can be difficult and time consuming, which may lead to prolonged assembly times and a higher cost per unit.